The Game
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Spock insisted he was fine-but not even he is always right. Highschool baseball team AU


Woooo! Go!" Nyota Uhura cried, shaking her hands on the air.

Team Captain Jim Kirk gave her a winning smile as he pranced out on to the field. Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov sat on the blechers, Chekov in his back up uniform. Leonard McCoy, an senior, sat on to the side, ready to chew him out when he inevitably hurt himself. He waved discreetly to Carol Marcus, their new friend. She smiled sweetly at him, before pointing to the game. He stuck his tongue out at her, turning his head to the field. He walked to his position, clapping Spock on the back. Spock barely looked up, but nodded silently. As principle members of the team, they needed to have a silent understanding. And that they did.

They sat on the bench, awaiting their turn. "Feelin' good?" Kirk asked jovially.

"I am well enough."

"No, you're feeling good! Be confident, positive!"

"Very well…I am, 'good'."

"There ya go!"

Spock sighed affectionately. "My apologies. My shoulder has been…as you may say, 'shotty' as of late."

"Dude!" Kirk exclaimed "That isn't 'good' at all! You bat, and pitch. You should—"

"I shall not sit out."

"Why!?"

"It is illogical. We are without our back up pitcher. Montgomery had to finish a project for automechanics. If I do not play, we shall fail."

"But—"

"I am afraid, Captain, that I must."

Kirk's eyes were filled with concern and…something else, that made his heart crack a little. He quickly shook it away. "My aplogies."

"Don't…don't aplogize. You just want us to win. I'm supposed to try to make you play no matter what, but…well your my best friend."

Spock felt his cheeks warm up a little, and he clenched his eyes. "I…I am relatively certain that I will be fine."

"You—-"

"KIRK! You're up!"

Kirk looked at him sadly, and leaned forward a bit, almost as if…he was trying to kiss his cheek. No, no, why would he do such a thing? He was reading too much into a simple movement.

"B-Best of luck, Captain."

"It's you whose gonna need it, Spock."

Spock watched him go, a dull feeling aching in the pit of his stomach.

Time went by, and when he went up to bat, he managed a double, after two strikes. Kirk gave him a look of accute sadness as he ran by. Spock had to quickly look away, or he would have veered off the bases. "I…I simply performed slightly less well than normally," he muttered to himself "It is illogical that he should be so concerned."

The inning was over, and Spock ran to the pitcher plate. But before he arrived he was stopped by Kirk.

"Captain I—-"

"Spock."

"I mu—-"

"Spock!"

He stopped.

"The moment—-the moment—-your shoulder hurts, you stop."

"But—-"

"But nothing. I talked to the coach. You better."

"I…I shall do as ordered."

Kirk put on a sympathetic smile. "I know you don't want to, but it's for the best."

"I suppose."

Kirk gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Do your best."

"I shall try."

"Good luck. I lo—-hope everything' s good."

Was he going to say—-? …he was gone.

Spock sook his head and took his stance.

The first first went fine, but by the second his shoulder started to ache. He ignored it, and prepared for the third.

He gave him his best stoic look, betraying nothing of his planned pitch. He tossed the ball up and dow in hand, and swung his arm in a large shoulder. With a glare, he released the ball.

"SPPPOOOCCCKKKK!"

He cried out loudly, his shoulder receiving a burst of accute pain. He felt himself go limp, and start to fall forward. He cursed himself as he fell. He should…have…listened…

Instead of hitting the ground, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his lithe form. He slowly looked up to see Kirk holding him, with wide, frightened eyes. "Spock!" he said anxiously.

"J-Jim?"

"Spock! Thank god! I told you not to play if your arm hurt!"

"I….it…"

"Just…"

By now everyone had gathered around them. McCoy was digging in his First Aid kit, while Uhura was calling 911.

Jim looked down at Spock, who he was still holding gingerly. "Spock…" he said softly%.

"Jim I—-"

"I love you."

Spock froze. He had said it so softly that only Spock had heard it.

"I always have. But…I saw you go down…and…and now I just had to say it. It's okay if—-"

Kirk didn't get to finish. With his good arm, Spock had propped himself up and kissed Kirk. His eyes widened, before he slowly closed them, putting his other hand on his opened his mouth deepened the kiss, embracing him there on the ground.

"Dammit Jim!"

Jim looked up and saw McCoy tapping his foot and crossing his arms, while Uhura and Chekov were giggling. Sulu looked at him knowingly. Carol was smiling as she leaned against the bleacher railing. Spock blushed and Kirk smiled apologetically.

Spock and Jim made eye contact and kissed lightly again. Before anything else could happen, they heard a loud cheer, and the crowd began to clap and holler. Spock's blush worsened, and Jim waved at them. "I've been waiting for that FOREVER!" they heard someone called.

Kirk laughed helped Spock up, leading him away so the game could continue and he could be loaded on the ambulence.

On the ride to the hospital, Jim sat with Spock, holding his good hand and smiling.

Even though they had most likely lost the game, in the end, they won.•


End file.
